Miley gets re-education
by mileybiggestfan
Summary: Nick kidnapped Miley to improve her behavior. Maybe for something more.
1. Chapter 1

POV Nick

I came into the dark room, which looked increadible big even in the darkness, and turned the lights on. Blond short-haired girl wrinkled and turn out to the wall.

I grinned and walked to her. I put my hand on the shoulder. Girl's skin was so soft and tender I didn't want to take my palm away. But I overcame my desire and shook blond's shoulder. "Hey there, it's time to wake up" I said quietly "Come on sleepyhead, get up". Miley winkled again. She sat up and shook her head trying to get awake. "W-what's happening?" girl wondered as she looked around "where I am?".

I sighed and sat next to her on the bed. "You are in the special place. You don't need to know where is it. Just remember that you're in safe and nobody gonna hurt you". Miley stared at me with her beautiful blue eyes "What do you mean? I needa go". I shook my head again "No, you can't. You are going to be here for a time. Can't tell you how long it's gonna be. If you want I can tell you what you should wait for". Girl nodded slowly. "Okey" I said "Firstly, do you remember what happened last night?". Miley frowned "Not at all. I rememeber I went to the club to get some coctails, then I saw Mary and we started dancing on the bar table and then..." she winced "...then I don't remember anything". "Listen to me" I started "Last night Joe asked me to go to the Oblay Club. He met new girl and wished we go togather. I agreed. Sure, I just didn't think I'd meet you there. I knew you're party girl, but i was surprised you know. So then when me, Joe and his girl, Clara, came in, I got what my eyes was seeing. You dancing on the bar table with your friend and fans around and heard you swearing on the crowd and spitting on them. I felt really dizzy. I hate seeing you like taht beacause I know you as you are...So, I was like 'what she's doing' and reached the bar. I grabbed you and got you my home leaving Joe and Clara having fun in the club. When we got home you were asleep, so I put you on the bed, sat next to you and just looked at you sleeping. I did't understand what is happening to that sweet girl I...dated long time ago. You changed so much, but I know exactly you chose the wrong path". Miley smirked and stated "Why the fuck do you care about that? You broke with me and I got over that, so...". "I know" I shouted and then said quietly "You will realise, Miley. I promise you, but we both just need a bit time. So then I got you here. I decided you need to change your life and I must help you". "W-what do you mean, Nick?" girl stuttered "I don't wanna change my life. I can do what I want to". I sighed "Miley, you need to step on the right way. So many people got it, but you. You'll get re-education. You will thank all of us, believe me". "All of us?" she jumped "Who are us?". "You will understand" I promise "Now you need to eat". I stood up and came to the door. Miley pouted "I won't eat. I'm not hungry". I smirked "Nobody ask you. Sorry, but all the time you're here you got to obey me". "No" girl stated. "We'll see" I said and came out.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Nick

I put the plate of porridge with fruites on the table. "Take the spoon" I ordered to Miley. Girl shook her head stubbornly. I sighed deeply and said "If you don't eat by your own, I will feed you. Come on". She didn't answer. I sighed again and took the spoon fulled with porridge. Then I got it to Miley's mouth. "Fuck off!" she sweared. I frowed. "You better keep that tongue in your mouth or I...". "What?" girl smirked. "Open your mouth" I said sternly "You need to accumulate the strength. You are going to get procedure". "What is it?" she asked "Nick, listen. I got you're bothered with my life style, but that's my life. I can do what i want to. I don't need your advises and help. I can control my life". "You cant" I protested "Miley, if you act like kid, everybody going to treat you like kid. Now I want this plate to be empty when I come back. Understand?". "Fuck you, Jonas" Miley grumbled.

***

"What is happening, Nick?" Miley shouted while two musculed security guards leads struggling girl into the treatment room.

They throw the girl into the room and left. I turned the lights on. "What is this?" Miley blinked not believing her eyes. "There's punishment room there" I said as nothing happened and leaded blond to the table. I laid not fighting girl on the table, tied her arms and legs and pull her pants off her butt. I swallowed hard as I saw Miley's cute bootie. I took a leather belt from the wall and came to Miley. "Nick, please don't do it" her arrogance and pride was gone. She begged pitifully "I promise I'll be good". Of course I believed her but I knew I had to do what I gotta do. I raise the belt and landed it on Miley's defenseless butt. Girl shouted in pain and cried out. I was surpried she gave up so fast. SMACK. I saw the big tears streaming down blonde's face. Her butt became pink and there were many belt welts. But I couldn't stop. I knew what I was doing it for. SMACK "It hurts!" Miley cried "Stop it. It hurts!". She tried to get out of the ropes that don't let her to cover her behind. SMACK. Girl tender flash became dark red, so I decided it was enough for her.

I helped her to get up from the table. When I was pulling her pants up, I feel the heat from her poor butt which burned as hell.

We came to Miley's room. She was still crying. I lulled her in my arms and in about twenty minutes blondie fell asleep. I gently kissed her forehead and left her sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Nick

I yawned and got up from the bed. It was the hard day made me and Miley get really tired. I wore the jeans and my T-shirt and made the way to Miley's room.

"Hey there beautiful" I said as I came in. Blond seemed sleeping. I smiled as I saw her sniffing and moving her lips. She looked so sweet. I didn't know why she behaved like that on the public but I knew exactly she wasn't a rude hoe that she tried to be. I walked to her and stroked her disheveled blonde hair with my hand. I felt they attracted me and I didn't notice my hand drained smoothly to girl's neck. The skip was unbelievable soft. My breath almost stopped. I tried my best to take my palm away from Miley but I couldn't. Girl moaned softly and sniffed again. I suppressed my desire and shook her shoulder "Wake up, princess". No react. "I made you a breakfast". Miley kicked her legs. I smiled and patted girl's ankle gently. "Mmm...get out..." blond mumbled. She yawned and got up unwillingly. I wraped my arms around her waist forcing her stand. "Why did you need to wake me up now?" Miley growled annoyed "I can take my breakfast later". I shook my head "no, you can't. I need to show you to someone". Girl frowned "who is it?". I didn't ansewer, but I guess she would be happy to see those people. "Okey" Miley groaned. I swallowed hard as she turned around and let me see her tight plump butt, which was still red from spanking.

I smirked a bit as I saw Miley covering the pancakes with cherry jam. I can say they were drowned in this liquid. Blondhaired noticed my grin and asked with her mouth full of pancakes "What?". "Nothing. You are just so funny. Uhh...Miley..." I took a deep breath "I...I need to talk to you". "What about?" Miley wondered, chewing the pancakes and covering her eyes in bliss. "You know, well I told you I'm gonna show you to someone...". "Year, like I am a puppy" Miley licked a jam from her fingers. "Stop running your mouth" I said tenderly but sternly "I'm not talking about that. Listen, today you're gonna be surprise, maybe dissapointed. But please remember it's for your own good". Girl grinned "Year, everything your doing is for my good". "It is" I smiled "I will understand everything. Now finidh your meal and go get dressed".


End file.
